Cullen Kids: Back To School Eskimo Style
by Miranda W
Summary: I was bored, it's the first one that I've ever done. It's furthering the story at the end of Breaking Dawn, 1-4 years later. It's about Bella ajusting to a new scenery. It's written in 3rd-person. I'm 13, from CT, want to be an author as an adult. :


A Fanfic [disclaimer!]

Bella could dully hear Carlisle's voice and the occasional chuckle on the other end of the phone from where she was, a room length away. She'd bet she could actually listen in detail, aside from the fact that she wasn't paying much attention. Had she been human, she would've anxiously tapped her foot and fidgeted. Now all she could do was lounge on the leather loveseat and look bored. It was a difficult choice to migrate with only her new vampire siblings and Edward.

Of course, it was an amazing opportunity. But she still was heavily burdened with anxious thoughts of home. She missed her father- and mother- in-law, her heart ached for Nessie, and she missed Jake and his pack more than ever. _Alaska_, she thought, and soon found herself remember why it was she came. She was staying with Denali clan; and since the last incident with the Volturi, she had grown to love them as family. The house was rather large, just on the outskirts of their little village. _An Alaskan village_. And Alaska was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen, and she could have much more permanent roots in Washington if she disappeared for a while, and returned with a claim to a new identity… But it had been nearly a month now that she had been without her daughter, and she was too busy to travel back down. Even for a day, now.

Plus, the option added to the hesitation of being seen as her newer self around the locals of the town. Not just Forks, but also the one Carlisle had planned to head to in a few years. The house was already purchased.

Also, some time with her husband would be enjoyable. Renesmee was too old to stick in the crib each night. She and Edward could barely talk without being invaded, nonetheless anything other. In fact, Renesmee had the privilege of a queen bed for about two years now. By this point, at only five years old she already looked at least eleven, maybe a very small twelve. That and it was quickly counting. Bella had to admit she wanted to prove patience with her siblings as well, which hadn't been as sincere in the last few months as when she began her trip into vampirism. She didn't understand. When she was firstly made, she had the tolerance of a century-old vampire. Now, though still strong and mind-set, she found herself a bit quick to anger. Especially with her daughter, of all things, had become eagerly resistant. She knew some of the pranks were the fault of "Uncle" Emmett, while others were means of a joke by the still untrusting La Push werewolves. Jacob and Seth were still amazing under all levels, and Leah was being Leah, But at least she hadn't recently shown major signs of hatred. That was enough for Bella, but she had made a note as well as arrangements to talk to the leader of the torn pack of La Push. Not Jacob, or even his newer recruits (old members of the main La Push guys), but Sam. That's what she got for allowing Nessie to attend a La Push school. But both she and Nessie were content with Jacob's close watch, as well as Esme checking in by phone on both Jake and Ness' every once in a while. Bella might have preferred Alice's cunning eye and attitude, or even Rosalie's motherly watch and strongly abrupt way of handling things (especially Jake). But it was equally as comforting to have them by her side.

Alice of course, though, hadn't outgrown her obsession with Bella's fashion.

After shaking her head and grinning at her personally manicured nails and laughable memories, she stood and walked at a human pace to her husband's side.

_Hey._

Edward's head jerked up as if she had spoken aloud.

To his pleasure, she had snatched the habit of pushing down her natural shield. She sat on the arm of his chair, sliding down the slippery material until her hip brushed his leg. He spoke his goodbyes as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She listened to him click shut his phone and pulled her completely into his arms.

"You worry too much. Things are going fine. Carlisle says he's found Ness in his study quite a few times, but other than that she listens well enough. If Jacob doesn't disagree."

"How's Jake?"

"He's fine. In fact, he made it very clear that things are 'happy as a clam without blondie'."

They both laughed.

"Aro's decided full confidentiality in the most recent, ah, treaty?"

"Yes."

"We should get going."

"First day of your second high school. Third, counting Phoenix."

"I think I'll pass."

"The grade or the option?"

"You and I could skip…" she offered, raising her eyebrows innocently and jokingly. He laughed. "You will be fine without me and you know it."

"Don't ever say that, my Bella. Besides, where do you plan on going?"

"Hunting?"

"_Really_? In _white_ clothing? Interesting, and where should I be able to get a hold of you? Where, exactly, do you plan on going?"

"Away…" she laughed and stood, then raced at her own speed to the main room. Even in her vampire speed, Edward had always been faster. He grabbed her around the waist with an arm and tossed her up and into his arms. Her laughter rang as he whispered into her ear. As he stepped over the barrier of the hallway, they found Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper staring at them. She ignored it. Had it been a few years ago, and she would've blushed and demanded she be put down.

_A few years ago I would've died of the cold! _she reminded. She and Edward laughed at the thought.

She didn't worry about those years ago know, she knew that she was currently as equal as any of them. And she felt no shame as her husband spun her out of his arms with her hand in his, doing a twirl she knew no one but Alice could improve.

She slid on her Fancy-French coat, one that her closest sister had chosen with the novelties of a credit card, and topped it with a bag that even Mother Teresa would kill for.

Alice grinned at Bella's outfit like a proud mother, Rosalie tapped her watch, Jasper fanned a smirking silence.

"Ed, quite picking her up. Everyone will know you have abnormal strength if you can lift her! That's downright defiance of gravity."

Emmett grinned, holding his arms out like he was mocking Santa Clause.

Had it been a year ago, and the punch that she dealt would've broken her hand. She grinned deviously as he leaned back on contact, and then she thought of Jacob and how she had actually broken bones and his rock-hard head.

She briefly yanked up the sleeve of her shirt and glanced at her charm bracelet. She couldn't feel more satisfaction with the way her world turned out today. As she folded into Edward's cool arms as they left for their cars: horrors of the past, of a mother, and of a human washed away. It was time to put on a new face. It was time to look toward new days.

It was time to go to school.


End file.
